moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Story Collaboration
So what we're gonna do here is make a story, but everybody writes one part. Once we get all the staff, we can end it and have an awesome story! I will then name it and fix the page to make it a good story. Here's how it works; each staff member writes a part. We go in order; after my part, Uvron writes his, and no one can write theirs until he writes his. We are not able to edit our parts after posting them. Once each staff member writes a part, I will end it. Let's have some fun! Don't write too long, this should be a short, fun story to see if something like this c an work. Rules: No editing someone else's part, at all! If you have something to discuss about this story, do so in the comments. Only I can edit this section up here, but no one can edit anyone else's parts or their own after they are posted. For this reason, try to write your whole part in one take. You have one week to type your parts. If you do not do so in a week, you will be disqualified. Part One ( ) Poke, Patrik, Cofefe, Wither, Daniel, Loading, Herro, 46, Salt, Uvron, and Hakeemollah were all chilling in their base in the plains biome. They were all laughing and having a good time, at Patrik's expense. "If Patrik had half as many brains as his ego, then maybe he could be our leader!" said Cofefe. "His ego is measurable?" asked Herro. "Guys, losers don't like being called losers," said Pokegeek. "He's fat!" yelled Salt, stupidly. "Guys, leave him alone!" yelled Hakeemollah. Of course, this all took a toll on Patrik. While the other wiki members had Diamond weapons, Patrik had Ruby. He had been planning a takeover of the Wiki tribe, and now was his moment. "Moo all of you!" Patrik yelled, before storming off to his room. "Patrik, wait," said Poke, but Patrik was gone. "I better go after him." Poke came to Patrik's room. "Bro, we didn't mean that stuff." "That's what you say every time!" said Patrik angrily. "Well, this time—" Poke never finished his sentence, as Patrik drew his Ruby Polearm and stabbed Poke to death. He then walked into the living room. "Where's Poke?" asked 46, and everyone in the room froze in shock at Patrik's answer. "He's dead," said Patrik. "I'm the leader now!" Part Two ( and friend) Uvron and Herro stood up at once. "what happened?" Herro asked skeptically. "He has retired...and I am here to lead you now."He replied choosing his words carefully leaning on his ruby Katana covered in blood. "Ok then..." Salt said sliding his musket off his back and checking that it was oiled properly. "So my first job as leader is to discipline you fools. No speaking out of turn and we are getting to bed at nine o'clock on the dot and waking up at six thirty." Patrik commanded. "Ok then," Herro said pulling Uvron to the side and whispering, "meet Salt and me in the dining room 8 o'clock sharp if Patrik is there meet outside by the 3 trees." Nodding. Uvron and Salt left to practice 1v1s. OOO Later that night after the silent dinner of rice and cookies. Uvron, Salt, and Herro remained sitting at the table, but Patrik did as well. Salt nodded slightly and he said, “Well would you look at the time it's already 8:00, and I should probably be getting ready for bed. So see ya, Patrik.” And one by one they each gave their excuses and moved to their quarters. Uvron hurried to his room and grabbed some rope and tied it onto a arrow and stabbed it into the walls outside his room. He Attached the other end onto his Ruby Repeater Crossbow and propelled down towards the dark world below. In Poke’s room, he had tied all his shirts together and had tied it to his bed leg and had used the knots as footing to climb down it. Over in Salt’s quarters, he just jumped down, barrel rolling onto the grass (he’s pretty hardcore this way). After that, they all met up and started walking towards the grove of trees saying nothing till they had gotten a good distance away from the house. “That isn’t Patrik!” Salt blurted out, “he would never do such a thing!” “We know that Salt. We need to decide on what to do about it. We don’t know how good he is or what he is here for,” Herro replied. Just then when they entered the grove of trees they saw Patrik there lying unconscious in the grass. “His heart is beating but faintly,” Salt said, feeling his pulse, “he needs help, like, now!” Part Three ( ) Salt ran off to find food for Patrik. "Stay with him. We need to find a way to find out who that guy is. Take care of Patrik and when he can talk, question him." Uvron nodded. Herro placed Pit Traps near their hiding spot. Cautiously, Salt entered the demon MOOSTAFA's arena. There, he would find plenty of food for Patrik by slaying MOOFIE. MOOFIE immediately sensed his presence, and snarled. Salt could hear it scratching against the huge mines. He entered and teleported MOOSTAFA away, and slashed away at MOOFIE. OOO As Salt was just done hacking down MOOFIE, he heard his phone buzz. He went to the safe spot of the arena and saw numerous pings from Herro. "Mooo," Salt cursed. Salt sprinted back to the base with his Monkey Tail. Batting away the leaves from the trees, he entered where they had meeted. Cursing, he saw the bloodied body of Herro that now joined Patrik on the ground. They were still alive, but in grave danger. He heard Uvron yelling, and ran toward where the fighting was. Uvron turned around and gasped. "SALT! People attacked us outta nowhere!! My bolts aren't enough to kill them. I think they autoheal..." "First we will defeat these guys." He looked up, and saw three figures running toward them. "Uvron, get the others. We may need backup. They're all from the same tribe, and I suspect they all hack." Uvron ran to the base, and turned around one last time. He saw Salt load his musket and put on the helmet of the Bull. Salt thrusted his Short Sword and swiftly shot the musket at one of the figures. The figure dropped dead, but Salt walked into a pit and started cramming cookies into his mouth, as the hackers started slicing him down with Bull Helmet appearing on their heads each time they swung their katanas. Uvron ran to the base. OOO Uvron saw 46 and ran toward him. "Get the others!! Salt is fighting hackers just outside!" 46 replied with a casual "if you say so". However, he then told him that the fake Patrik wasn't even in the tribe anymore. "That's even better... for now. Let's just get the others." Part Four ( ) 46crazyweasels dashed towards the others. He knew that this could mean life or death for his buddy SaltCanFlick. “Help! Salt is fighting hackers!” “LETS GO EVERYONE!” ThePokegeek5000 shouted. And then he stopped. “Wait, what about Patrik?” Cofefe didn’t stop. “His ego is immeasurable! He’s fat! Leave him behind!” ThePokegeek5000 stopped. “No! I dislike Patrik, and Patrik dislikes me, but we are NOT leaving him. Over my dead body.” “Okay, sounds good,” said the leader of the hackers, stepping out and unequiping Assassin Gear. “I guess we will just kill you!” “NO!” 46crazyweasels yelled, swinging wildly and putting down pit traps around the hacker. The hacker smiled. “Your friend salt tried that, and it didn’t go well for him.” “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?” 46crazyweasels demanded. “Only what he well deserved,” said Cofefe. “Wait...what?!” “You heard me. He deserved it. He was against the hackers, and their reign.” “And so are we!” Uvron burst out. He hesitated for a minute, knowing that it wasn’t like him. Then he shrugged. “Are you working for the hackers, Cofefe?” “Yeah,” HerroPeople agreed, seeming sad. “I thought we were friends.” “Well, we would have been, if not for ThePokegeek5000 and Patrik.” “What do I have to do with it?” ThePokegeek5000 asked. “You and Patrik demoted me. Now you will die.” And then, without hesitating, he charged towards Poke. But he never got there. ThePokegeek5000 used his own hacks to instakill him. Cofefe never had a chance! All of the Wiki tribe had different expressions. Herro had one of sadness, while most of them had expressions of shock. Even Herro had a expression of shock after what happened next. “HA!” the leader of the hacker tribe laughed. “That was a good one, old pal.” And that pushed them all over the edge. Part Five ( ) Part Six ( ) Part Seven ( ) Part Eight ( ) Part Nine ( ) Part Ten: Finale ( )